Rainn
'Appearance': Look up for her original outfit ➚ •This as the group heads out for the Grand Tour. The shirt itself, though, is shorter, leaving her midriff bare and she has a black beret tilted on her head. 'Personality': Rainn is a gentle soul with good intentions at heart, though will go to unmentionable lengths to fulfill her goals. She is caring and optimistic to her friends as well as strangers, and motherly to the poor and injured. She knows many healing remedies and potions, and knows all if the right berries to fix someone in need. She is stubborn and persistent, and rather oblivious to personal space. She sees no fault in getting close to someone, and is upset when someone tells her off for invading their personal bubble. However, Rainn is also very tear-prone and doesn't view herself as much. She is more of a server than a master, and thus puts others before herself. She is constantly worrying about the welfare of her friends, and becomes very angry when a near-death situation happens to them, even going to the point of cursing uncontrollably and claiming she hates everyone and everything on the planet. All this hate is not directly her fault, though, because upon entering Ishtar's body, some of Yami Marik's hate and anger remained, contaminating her soul. However, Rainn soon regrets all the harsh words she spat after thinking it over, and doesn't usually fight back when others frown upon her or wrongly criticize her, because she fears that countering the argument will cause hatred among them, ultimately leading to her becoming rejected by her peers. Rainn is deeply afraid of both loathing and rejection, and scolds herself if one of the two should happen. 'LIST OF ABILITIES AND SKILLS' • Flight- The ability to fly with one's ki. • Telepathy- The ability to communicate with others through their thoughts. • Eahoppu- More commonly referred to as "air hopping/jumping." The ability to hop through the air with one's ki. Rainn prefers this over flight, usually. • Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. • Ki Sense- The ability to sense others ki. • Sorū Kokan- The special ability that only Souruītā possess. It allows the user to "steal" the soul of any given target and trap it within a small, globe-like energy sphere. The user can do whatever they please with both the soul and the body, but usually the user will manifest its own soul into the target's body. The process can be repeated as many times as needed. However, the ability is currently inactive to Rainn because her soul is trapped within Marik Ishtar's body. • Teleportation- The ability to teleport to any familiar place. It has a loud, almost deafening crack sound when used. • Uchū no Suibotsu- A bright green ki wave that consists of two, smaller, slender ones wrapping around each other. Once it hits its target, a pitch black explosion occurs. The attack is rarely used, however. • Expert Alchemist- As a full-blooded Souruītā, Rainn has enhanced abilities in the field of medical and edible practices, and alchemy is a field they tend to strive in. As an expert alchemist, Rainn is very much acquainted to what and what not to throw into a pot, and is very skilled with caring with items needed for alchemy. She is capable of finding the necessary ingredients and knows by a rough scale how much of each ingredient should probably be used. She can fix up healing remedies, poultices and other medicines to help the sick and injured. • Wild-crafter- Rainn has a good sense of how to pick roots, herbs and flowers necessary for her alchemy. She learned over the years which plants are poisonous and which plants are safe, and she knows most of the names of common vegetations in the area of Game. She knows quite a few rare plants as well. 'Quotes'- 'Gallery' Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characthers by Richie Cordelia Category:Females Category:DragonBall Gameplay Category:Souruītā